Trapped in Memories
by A Selfish Writer
Summary: Winter. It suppose to be a beautiful season, with milky-white snow falling slowly to the land of earth. But for Sakura, it is the season where she lost all her love, twice.
1. Transfer Students

**Disclaimer: Not even in the after life will I own CCS. This rightfully belong to CLAMP.**

**Chapter 1: Transfer Students**

-O-

"_You will never leave me, will you?"_

"_No, of course not. We will always be together."_

"_You promise?"_

"_Yes, I promise…"_

…

…

"_Sakura, I'm sorry…"_

-O-

A pair of emerald eyes blinked opened at the sound of alarm clock. A slender hand reached the thing, making it stopped ringing. A girl's head popped up to see the time, only to see that it was still six in the morning.

"Six? Who changed my alarm to this early?" said the girl irritated. "Well, whatever. I cannot sleep anymore though," and with that, she prepared for her school.

It was just an average day, with no-breaking-news-whatsoever that could change her day. Like usual, she changed her pajamas to her uniform, brushed her teeth and ate breakfast. However, because it was still too early, she decided to take a walk around her neighborhood first before going off to school. Putting her coat and leave a message to her family who still asleep, she stepped out and closed the door.

Walking through the snow-path slowly, she breathed her hand to make it warm.

"I wonder why I had _that _dream…" she frowned when thinking about _the dream _again. "It has been so long…and it is winter," she whispered sadly.

"I hope nothing bad will happen…for the third time."

-O-

"Sakura!"

Sakura glanced, hearing someone calling her name. "Morning, Tomoyo", she smiled when she saw that it was her best friend who called her.

"You come early. Are you sure you are the Sakura I know?" Tomoyo teased, and walked along with her to their class.

"Well, for your information, the person you see in front of your eyes now, is the one, the only, and the mighty Sakura Kinomoto herself," she teased back.

"Hahaha, well, of course I know. But seriously, why did you come so early? This is so unusual."

"Someone changed my alarm clock." Sakura replied bluntly.

"Was that Touya?"

"Not sure. But he is the only person I can think of doing it. By the way, after that annoying sound, I just found myself couldn't sleep anymore, so I left."

"Hmm… Were you… having a bad dream?" Tomoyo asked hesitantly.

"Sort of. I think. I guess…" she whispered the last part, thinking about that dream again. "By the way, have you finished your homework?" she said immediately after that, tried to change the topic.

Tomoyo saw this and just went along. "Yes, I have. I am just not too sure about the last part though."

Sakura sigh, "So, you too. I thought it was just me who found the last question is difficult."

Tomoyo smiled, "Well, how about we ask Naoko? She is an expert with this. Maybe we will know the real answer with that," she said when they reach their class.

"I think you are right," with that, Sakura began to approach Naoko-who sat not too far away from her seat-with Tomoyo followed.

"Morning, Naoko." Sakura greeted with smile.

"Ah, morning Sakura, Tomoyo," Naoko replied with shocked, though smiling too. "How are you today? This is so unusual to see you come early."

Sakura pouted, "Hey, not you too. I also can come early, you know," the two girls stared at her. "Well, sometimes…"

Naoko laughed, "Right. Sorry about that. Anything you want to ask me?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I want to know the solution for this question…" Sakura rummaged through her bag, searching for her book in which her homework was written and handed it to Naoko.

"Oh, before I forget, do you know that there is a transfer student who will join our class today?" Tomoyo asked while looking Sakura's answer with Naoko.

Naoko nodded, "Yeah, I know. I met Rika in the hallway when I came this morning, and she told me-when I asked why she was not with Mr. Terada-that was talking with headmaster regarding this new student. Apparently, there are two transfer students."

"Two? How come I never heard about this?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry. It's just that these transfer students just came today and no students knew about this," Tomoyo reassured her.

"Then why do you know?"

"I met Mr. Terada before I met you."

"Hm.. Strange huh. For there are transfer students in our last year in high school. Not to mention this is the end of October."

"Anyway," Naoko interrupted, "I think your answer is correct, Sakura. You just need to summarize it to make it shorter."

-O-

"I think I can trust you to handle the rest, Mr. Terada," said Mr. Honda, the headmaster.

Mr. Terada smiled, "Don't worry sir. I will take care both of them. After all, I am their homeroom teacher," he turned to the two other occupants in that room. "Shall we go now? Li and Hiiragizawa?"

-O-

The bell rang when the three girls just finished discussing their homework. Students began to take their usual seat before their teacher came. Just a second after Sakura sat on her own seat in the back of the class, Mr. Terada entered the room.

"Morning class. Before we begin our class like usual, I would like to introduce your new friends who will join us from now on, " murmurs began spreading around the room, "I know this is quite a shock to everyone, considering no one knows about this and this is already winter. But before I explain the reason, I will call our new occupants. You two may enter now."

Immediately, the room became silent when a foot appeared from the doorway. What Sakura saw first, is a tall boy with straight midnight blue hair. He had a pair of dark blue eyes behind those round glasses. His hand brought a jacket with their school's emblem in the back. His smile-which seem never faltered-made the girls in the room swoon instantly.

"I think we have new popular guy in this school…" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura who just nodded.

The doors opened again, revealing a pair of new foot. Sakura's heart was pounding suddenly, when she saw the new student who entered last. He was as tall as the guy before, although a bit taller. He had messy brown hair, with striking amber eyes. His hands were inside the jacket pockets, which he didn't take off like the previous guy. His lips made a thin line and his face made no expression. His handsome face and cool aura only made the situation worse. The girls scream instantly.

"He is so handsome!"

"And cool!"

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

"Wait, I think I know who you are…"

The girls continued screaming toward the new students while the boys stared at them with admiration. Tomoyo looked in amazement. Never she thought this would happen in her own school and class.

"Wow, I think we found our most popular guy now," she whispered to Sakura. But the said girl, no longer heard what she said. Tomoyo didn't notice this and continued to comment, "Hey, I think I know who he is," at this, Sakura's body stiffened slightly.

"Class, calm down," Mr. Terada said. Instantly, the class became silent, although the girls' eyes still sparkling. "Let's not scare our new friends on their first day, shall we?" at that, the students just laughed nervously. "Now, I will introduce them to you. Let's welcome Eriol Hiiragizawa and Syaoran Li."

-O-

**Yup. My first attempt with CCS fanfiction. **

**Tell me what you think. Flames will be ignored but constructive criticism is highly appreciated.**

**R&R! **

_**Miss Otaku**_


	2. Unwanted guests

**Disclaimer: Do not own, of course! #sniff**

**Chapter 2: Unwanted guests**

-O-

Tomoyo froze. "Syaoran… Li…? Li?" she glanced at Sakura worriedly.

Sakura just sat there, not moving. She faced the front of the class with blank face and no expression at all. It was as if she didn't care for whatever happened there. But Tomoyo, she knew better.

"Li? As in The Syaoran Li? Now I know who he is!" exclaimed someone suddenly. "You are Li Xiao Lang, aren't you? The successor of the Li Clan?" he asked.

Syaoran kept quiet, while Eriol just smiling. They already predicted something like this would happen.

"Then you must be from Hiiragizawa Family," said somebody else, referring to Eriol, "Li Clan's closest family-related who also become their main advisor in business."

Still, no words escaped from Syaoran, but Eriol spoke, "That's true I am Eriol from Hiiragizawa family and he is Li Xiao Lang, the main successor from the Clan. But you know, in school, I think we are no different from each other. We are also students here, who learn about things from the teachers. Here, we just become Eriol Hiiragizawa and Syaoran Li. I expect you all already know this much and I hope you can treat us with no differences from the others. Because, like I said before, here we are friends." Eriol stated calmly, still smiling.

Everyone in the class became speechless after hearing his short speech, even Mr. Terada. Somehow, they felt a bit guilty, because the truth was they still couldn't get over the fact that there were such _amazing _people in their class. How could they possibly act normal with those people around? Even when Eriol made his speech, he still gave that _superior aura _to them.

Tomoyo saw all of this, and became amaze for a moment. But it was cut short, for she remembered about her best friend again. Tomoyo glanced at Sakura for the second time, worried was all over her face. Sakura still stared at the front blankly. She didn't hear anything Hiiragizawa said, Tomoyo guessed. She knew exactly the reason that made Sakura unfocused.

Mr. Terada cleared his throat, interrupting the silence. "Well, since Hiiragizawa said so, I guess it is better you ask them yourself the reason they moved here. That will make you closer than if I explain them to you. Now, where will you sit…?" he glanced around, trying to find empty seats. Finally, he found them, "Well, there are empty seats in the back. You can sit beside Daidouji and behind Yanagisawa. Yanagisawa, Daidouji, please raise your hand."

Naoko and Tomoyo raise their hands, though Tomoyo a bit hesitantly. Syaoran's ears perked up hearing Tomoyo's surname. "Daidouji?" He glanced at Tomoyo, who already bend her head to hide her face with her bangs.

To others, it was like Tomoyo just too shy to meet such handsome men like those two. But Syaoran felt otherwise. He felt like she was just avoiding to meet him. He continued to stare, trying to make Tomoyo's face clearly but it was interrupted by Eriol who was tugging his jacket sleeve.

He looked up and met Eriol's face. "Let's go to our seats. We wouldn't want to study by standing in front of class all day, would we?" Eriol whispered so that Syaoran was the only one who heard him.

Syaoran nodded and followed Eriol to their seats. All the way to his seat, he looked at Tomoyo, still trying to see her face. Tomoyo sensed this, so she kept her head low. She stiffened when she heard the seat besides her moving and looked up slowly. Fortunately for her, it was the blue haired guy. She took a peek behind Eriol and saw Syaoran took the seat behind Naoko. She smiled a bit when Eriol smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted, "I hope we can be friends."

Tomoyo couldn't help but widen her smile just the slightest, "Nice to meet you too. And I also hope we can be good friends."

-O-

The bell rang, signaling that it was finally lunchtime. Instantly, after the teacher left, students in class 3-2 surrounding their new _friends_.

"So how is your first day here, Li? Do you feel any good?"

"Hiiragizawa, why you moved here suddenly? Is it because of business matter?"

"Why did you choose Tomoeda High?"

Question after question was thrown to them. Like before, Syaoran just kept silent while Eriol answered calmly.

"Actually, yes it is because the Li Clan has some business to accomplish here. Because it takes time than usual, we thought it is better if we moved. And for why we choose Tomoeda High to study, I think it would be better if you ask Syaoran," he glanced at Syaoran knowingly, who just sat on his seat and looked outside the window with his palm under his chin, totally ignoring all the people around him.

Sakura suddenly stood up, making Tomoyo-who apparently was watching the whole scene beside her-shocked.

"You're going?" Tomoyo asked while trying to hide her concern.

"Mm, I am a bit hungry now. I didn't eat much before I go to school. I think I will buy some snacks in cafeteria," Sakura replied softly, before walking towards the door.

"I'm coming with you!" said Tomoyo standing up before following Sakura hurriedly.

Unbeknown to them, a pair of eyes was watching them went outside with curiousity.

-O-

The walk to cafeteria was slow and in complete silent. Tomoyo didn't dare to make any comments. She was afraid she would say the wrong things and made the situation more awkward. Fortunately for her, Sakura broke the silence first.

"How destiny rolls is funny, don't you think?"

"Eh?"

Sakura smiled but kept looking at the ground, "You don't have to pretend, Tomoyo. I'm talking about _him_."

Tomoyo kept silent, didn't know what to say to that.

Sakura sighed, "I wonder… Is this some kind of sign? Is fate playing with me again?"

"You're overreacted, you know," Tomoyo frowned, making a statement for the first time.

"I know," Sakura chuckled heartlessly, "But I cannot help it."

Tomoyo looked concern, "Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, you know…. I-It's near November…" she answered hesitantly. When she saw Sakura kept silent, she changed the subject hurriedly, "A-anyway, what do you want in cafeteria? I will treat you for today, since I finally got my first payment from my designs for Daidouji Line. You can-"

"I'm okay."

"Eh?"

"I'm okay," Sakura said again, answering her earlier question. She continued softly, "I'm okay, Tomoyo. It's just… I am confused, I just don't know what to expect from this sudden turn of event. I feel like my heart is still not ready to meet him again, after what has been happening in the past years."

"It has been almost seven years, hasn't it? Seven years since we last met Li. And also two years…since _that_ happened."

Sakura nodded silently.

"What will you do then?"

"To what? To Syaoran?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Yes, what will you do to him?"

Sakura thought for a moment before sighing softly, "I don't know, Tomoyo. I know that it is inevitable that I will meet him face to face considering we are in the same class and I still don't know if he remembers me or not. But…" she stopped in her tracks, making Tomoyo also stopped. She looked at her left hand, where there was a beautiful ring with her birthstone-diamond-on her ring finger. "I hope… I hope nothing bad will happen."

-O-

"Tough day, Syaoran?"

Syaoran glanced to his right, where there was just Eriol who sat in his own seat. The others had already left after Eriol politely asked them "to go". Well, he just reminded them to buy lunch before the bell rang though. Of course there are people who asked him to join them, but Eriol declined politely, saying he was not hungry at all.

"Not really…" Syaoran answered lazily.

Eriol smiled knowingly, "They are kind of enthusiastic people, don't you think?" he said referring to those who surrounded them before.

"Yeah… and annoying too…"

"Come on, they are just curious about us. Don't be too cocky," Eriol chuckled making Syaoran grumbled. "Besides, not everyone here as enthusiastic as them. There are also these girls who seem didn't care about us at all."

Syaoran raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Actually, 'didn't care' are not the appropriate words to describe it. I think they are…how to say this…? Troubled? Yeah, it is like they are troubled by us."

"And why do you think so?"

"Call it instinct. I saw this girl went outside with her friend looking like they really need to get out of here soon."

"Which girl?"

"Why? Is the almighty Syaoran Li interested in girls?" Eriol asked playfully.

"Just answer the damn question, Eriol."

Eriol laughed, "Right, sorry. It is this beautiful girl who sits beside me. What is her name again? Daidouji, I suppose."

Syaoran looked thoughtful. He was thinking about what Eriol had just said to him.

"Come to think of it," Eriol suddenly interrupted his line of thoughts, "Is she, by any chance, related to _that _Daidouji?"

-O-

"I'm full...!" Sakura exclaimed happily while patted her stomach.

"I'm glad you like it," Tomoyo said smiling.

"Thanks for your treat, Tomoyo. I had wanted lasagna from this cafeteria since last week. But, considering it's near the end of the month, my allowance for this month is not enough to buy it. I will starve for a couple of days if I force myself to use my money."

Tomoyo laughed sweetly, "It's okay. After all, I did say I want to treat you."

"You sure this is okay?" Sakura asked uncertainly.

Tomoyo nodded. "Of course. For your information, I had wanted to treat you ever since my mother gave me the payment for my designs. You are my source of imagination for my clothes, Sakura. And I want to thank you for that."

"B-but I didn't do anything to help you made the clothes at all!"

"You may not realize it. But with you just sit across me now, you already help me a lot."

Sakura was touched hearing those words from her, "Tomoyo…"

"Even now, I already think soooooooo many clothes to design that will suit you very well. Ohohohohohoho!"

At that, Sakura sweatdropped.

Tomoyo's laughed was interrupted by the sounds of bell ringing. Each student in cafeteria began standing up and walked towards the door to go back to his or her own class.

"Shall we go back now, Sakura? To our class," Tomoyo asked while standing up from her seat as well.

"Y-yeah…" Sakura answered before following suit.

-O-

The rest of the day went by slowly but certainly. Before they knew it, the bell rang signaling the end of class for the day.

Sakura walked alone to her house. She had parted with Tomoyo on the corner of the street before. She remembered how she rushed outside hurriedly with Tomoyo the second after the teacher left their class. She was grateful, for she was able to avoid meeting Syaoran for that day. But she knew, she couldn't keep ignoring him for the rest of her life.

While thinking, she didn't realize that she already reached her home. Turning the door opened, her nose instantly filled with sweet smell.

"Hmm… smells good…"

"Is that the first think you say when you reach home, KAIJUU?"

"Touya!" Sakura turned around in shock. There, stood Touya in the doorway looking smug like usual. "I told you I am not a KAIJUU!"

"Well, with voice so loud like that, I doubt it if you are not the REAL kaijuu." He said teasingly, walking past Sakura and towards the kitchen.

"What did you just say?" Sakura ran after him, ready to throw another remark before Touya interrupted her.

"I see that my plan was going out well for today." He said while tasted the curry he was cooking.

"Huh?"

"The alarm. I was the one who set your alarm clock, you know. I saw your letter this morning and I assume my plan worked well for today."

"Oh that. Of course I already know who changed the setting. After all, I doubt father would do something mischievous like that. He is not like you who act like a kid even though on the outside he is already a college guy."

"Ouch, that hits the point. You should have thanked me to not make you late, you know. But really, I thought that wouldn't change anything. I thought you would just shut it and went back to sleep like you usually do. Did something happen?"

"No…not really…" Sakura answered after a while. Memories of that dream and today's event coming again.

"Sakura…"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she forced a smile, "Jeez. I just couldn't sleep again. What is so wrong with that? You worry too much, Touya."

Touya still looked unsure.

"By the way, didn't you have college today?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, I am in my last year after all. We have plenty of free time now. We just have to wait for the announcement of where we will be working as apprentice for our last assignment."

"Will you be working at local restaurant?"

"Most likely. It is just an assignment so we don't need to go really far."

Sakura smiled widely. "That's great!"

He smiled back and patted her head. "Enough with the chit-chat. You should change your clothes to something appropriate now."

"Huh? Why should I?"

"Nakuru will have dinner with us."

Sakura smiled teasingly. "Uh huh, if it is for Touya-sama and his darling Nakuru, I will change to my most presentable outfit just for you only!" and she sprinted to her room hurriedly.

"Shut up and just change!"

-O-

"I'm home…" Tomoyo called out tiredly.

Today was really a tiring day. With Li's sudden movement and all the problems from the past that suddenly beginning to enter her mind again, she couldn't help but felt a little dizzy.

Not to mention that new guy beside her.

For some reasons, he kept watching her for the rest of the day in class after lunch was over. What was wrong with him? That made her nervous and crazy! Did he know who she is? Did Li already recognize her? Well, she certainly didn't hope so.

"Tomoyo!" someone called her from behind, breaking her train of thoughts.

"Mother? When did you get back?" she asked in surprise. She thought that her mother is still in France, doing some important meetings regarding their new Daidouji Collection. Her mother was supposed to be back three days later, not today.

Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, giggled. "I'm sorry, honey. I just want to surprise you. I already finished all the meetings yesterday and immediately flew here to meet you. I arrived just two hours before you came," she winked.

"Well, your plan is working. You really surprise me," Tomoyo smiled.

"Actually, this is not all I want to show you."

"Eh?"

"Actually, there was this girl in France who really loved your designs when I first showed them to the mass. Apparently, she is from a very well-known family in china and she suggested that her family will become your main sponsor for your own designs."

"Really?" Tomoyo beamed happily.

"Yes. And their representatives will come here to make the necessary arrangements with you. And I tell you, these representatives are not just ordinary people. They are like the higher-ups in their family. And, before I forget, they are on your age too!"

"What?" suddenly, an uneasiness feeling erupted in her chest. Her heart beating fast, like trying to tell her something. But, because she didn't know what that was, she tried to ignore it-to no avail. "W-when these important people come?" she stuttered.

Sonomi checked her wristwatch, "Maybe-"

The doorbell rang suddenly.

"Ah, speaking of the devil. Or maybe I should say Kami-sama?" Sonomi laughed heartily, while Tomoyo's heartbeat became faster. Sonomi saw her daughter's shocked face. She thought it was because Tomoyo just nervous to meet her first sponsor, so she laughed a bit. "Don't be nervous, Tomoyo. Now, go to your room. I will open the door and you change your outfits to look presentable in front of them, okay? We wouldn't want our designer looking horrible in front of her important sponsor while the fact is otherwise, wouldn't we?"

Tomoyo nodded dumbly and began to walk up the stairs to go to her room.

After closing the door, she lean her back to the wall beside it and put her right hand to her chest. She didn't know why, but it still beating fast. Shaking her head to control her beating heart, she began choosing the appropriate outfit before going downstairs. She picked her blue simple satin dress that looked good but not too good on her. After all, she was just in her own house. She didn't feel the need to go through so much trouble so that she would look _perfect_.

She heard some noise from the living room. She heard her mother laughing. It looked like the guests were going just well with her mother. She stepped her foot to the room and saw the guests sitting in the couch. She couldn't make their faces, because their backs were facing her. But after she got closer, she stopped in her tracks when she saw their outfits.

Those outfits looked approximately like her school uniform. No, those definitely were from her school. Then they must be the students from Tomoeda High too. But, who were they?

Sonomi noticed Tomoyo had arrived. She smiled sweetly to her daughter and gestured her to sit with them. Tomoyo walked again while Sonomi began the introduction.

"Now that my daughter has finally here, I will introduce her to you."

Two heads slowly turned around to look at her. Like a slow motion in movies, their eyes finally met each other.

For the second time, Tomoyo stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widen when she saw who were sitting in front of her mother.

"This is my daughter, Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo, they are the representatives of your sponsor, Eriol Hiiragizawa and Syaoran Li. I hope you can work well with each other."

-o-O-o-

**First of all, I would like to thank you those who reviewed the first chapter. **

**Inocc****, ****16****, ****DeadlySilentAnimeLover**

**, ****Moonlight919, SukiGee****. **

**They are really encouraging me to continue to write and update. Thank you very much! ^_^**

**And I also would like to thank those who make this story as one of your favorites and/or alerts. That also encourage me to write although undirectly. Thank you!**

**And reply for reviewers:**

**For Moonlight919 : **I think you already know the answer as to who changed Sakura's alarm clock. Yup, the culprit is the one and only. ;) And sadly, I'm sorry but I don't think this story will make Sakura as a cardcaptor. I forgot to tell you, this story will have no magic. They are normal like us, just a human being. And thank you for your kind words! :D

**For Inocc: **Hey there. Thank you for dropping me a review! I am sorry if you get confused while reading this. I've tried to make it simpler, but because I'm still learning, I don't thing I make a great job at that. #sigh But I hope you still consider this story is interesting though.

**For 16 : **Thank you! I'll try to keep posting whenever I can!

**For DeadlySilentAnimeLover : **Thank you very much! ^_^ Wait and see how this story is going. I have already made a plot in my mind. Now, what I need now is time to write this. I hope you will like this story till the end~

**For SukiGee : **Twist? Well, we'll see what will happen then. Let's see if there is a twist or not, shall we? ;) After all, each person has different opinion. I cannot say if there is a twist or not. Maybe I would say there is, but you could say that it is not a twist. So, I wouldn't dare to make such a bold statement like "Yeah, there is a twist!" But anyway, thank you very much for your kind words! Tell me if there are any spelling mistakes, okay? I would really appreciate it. ^_^

**Read and Review! Tell me your opinion. Flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is highly appreciated.**

_**Miss Otaku**_


End file.
